Known yarn carrier tubes are described, for example, in the Czechoslovak patent specification No. 174,998 and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,645. These known yarn carriers impose exacting requirements on their production due to the complicated shape of the yarn catch place that can be made on one side of the tube only because the two-side version causes yarn ruptures in the process of yarn unwinding from the bunch.
Another known embodiment, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,646, is provided with two yarn catch places, i.e., on each tube side, and thus permits the tubes to be laid into the spool frame unoriented. A substantial drawback, however, consists in the weakening of the tube edges and in increased risk of damaging the yarn catch member when handling the spools and tubes. Broken off yarn catch members fail to fulfill their function, and small damages lead to an increased rupture rate in the process of spool rewinding.
In yet another known embodiment, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,347, the yarn catching member is both difficult to produce and easily damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to create a tube with at least one yarn catch member and with a deposit surface for the yarn bunch maintaining the advantages of the known tubes with respect to the yarn bunch formation with simultaneous winding and having yarn catch places that can be easily produced on each tube side and fulfilling the condition that those of them that do not participate in catching the yarn do not cause the yarn ruptures when the yarn is wound-off for further processing.